A night full of glee
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: What happens when the original witch is high and drunk on the night everyone is having a meeting to destroy her? She wants to see them sing...They don't have a choice...and a spell make them sing the truth... What will happen? Most Glee songs, some Victorious songs.Delena, Klaroline, Bonnie and Jeremy, Rebecca and Stefan...
1. Chapter 1

**A night full of Glee**

It was a very special night. Esther had been drinking a lot of "fruitty cocktail" that held more alcohol than she initially thought it would hold and now she was drunk. After a few very fruity alcoholic cocktails, she smoked some "natural herbs" with someone she didn't know and now she was high. Killing her children wasn't on her mind anymore. It was 5 pm and she knew her children, Elena, Katherine, the Salvatore's, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline, Tyler and Matt were at Klaus' house trying to build a united front to fight her. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew that the most powers she used, the less time she would have here to accomplish her important mission. However, she didn't care at the moment…maybe because of what she smoked, maybe because of what she drank… she didn't care, she wanted to have fun with them so she finished her last glass and transported herself in front of them. She started chanting, giggled and sat down behind a protective force field she cast around her.

"What did you just do?" Klaus asked furiously.

"Well…I had this very pretty colourful drink and it was tasty…it gave me an idea… I want to have fun… so I cast a spell I just created while I was drinking these very good fruits cocktails… And I decided that it would make you sing about the truth your feeling or thinking at the moment…hihihi…" Esther slurred as she giggled.

"Great, the most powerful witch alive is drunk!" Damon realised.

"I'm out of here" Rebecca said as she got up. Immediately the doors of the room closed.

"Nope, no one is leaving until you've all emptied what you have on your hearts!" she said with a giggle.

"Well it's gonna take some time…" Elijah muttered as Bonnie whispered so everyone but Esther would hear:

"The most magic she uses now, the faster she will die and the less she will be able to use later…"

"Well, let's do this then…" Jeremy said as he watched Esther more closely. She was trying to catch something invisible!

"She's not only drunk…She's high!" He exclaimed with an amused smile.

"Great, what else can go wrong…" Klaus said as Caroline threw a cushion at him.

"Shhhhh… Don't you know in movies the minute you say that something actually worst happens?" Caroline hissed.

"Well, let's start." Esther said while clapping her hands.

Suddenly, a mike, a computer appeared. The computer was set with a lot of different songs prepared for the karaoke.

"Who's going first?" Kol asked, looking around the room.

"It's not like you get to choose!" Esther said in an amused voice before she added: "Katerina and Rebecca would be fine with that first song." The two vampires went to the newly set stage without ever taking their eyes of each others as the computer screen. They rolled their eyes as "The boy is mine" was automatically selected. The music started.

**Rebecca**: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute _(She taped on Katherine's shoulder with a finger, a look of disgust plastered on her face)_  
**Katerina**: Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar _Katherine had her usual bitch know it all look.)_  
**Rebecca:** Yeah, you do too but, hmm  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named  
you know his name_ (Damon was curious, as was everyone else, even if the song was a duet, it would have been rearrange for three singers, so why wasn't Elena with them up there?)_  
**Katerina: **Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name (_They both glanced at Stefan, who seamed to be trying to hide behind thin air.)_  
**Rebecca: **I just wanted to let you know, he's mine _(Esther looked around and giggled, she liked it, they all had colours dancing around them… She realised she was thirsty and made another cocktail appear while Jeremy ended her another "natural cigarette" he had long forgotten in the pocket of his jacket. She smiled at him in a seductive way that creeped him out.)_  
**Katerina: **Uh,no, no he's mine _(They both stopped facing each other to look at Stefan for a second before they started circling each other)_  
**Together: **You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine _(Elena was trying really hard to ignore Stefan's eyes on her back as she concentrated, silently cheering for Rebecca.)_  
**Rebecca: **I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk, face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
Are you insane _(Caroline was stressing out, she was afraid Esther was going to make her sing out her feelings when she wasn't really sure if she loved Tyler or Klaus more.)_  
**Katerina: **See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me _(Katherine turned toward Elena and smirked, thinking she had won over the human doppelganger.)_  
**Rebecca: **See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say, what he told me  
He said, without me  
He couldn't make it through the day  
Ain't that a shame _(Even if he was the kind of man that thought expressing feelings was a show of weakness, he couldn't help but hope his mother selected a good song that would help him win over his Sweet Caroline.)_  
**Katerina: **And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time and that's all good  
All of my love was all it took _(Stefan rolled his eyes, He didn't want Katherine, he only wanted Elena… But maybe she had moved on…)._  
**Together: **You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine _(slowly, everyone started to wonder if the reason Elena wasn't singing with the two vampires was because there was never any doubt about Elena being Stefan's girl… Maybe she wasn't singing because she didn't have to compete with anyone to have his attention…)_  
**Rebecca: **Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know, it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true _(Elijah was proud of the way is little sister was standing up for herself but he had to admit that he was just barely over Katherine himself and he was a little hurt by all the love and passion she seemed to have for Stefan.)_  
**Katerina: **I think that you should realize  
And try to understand, why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside _("Yeah, because she compelled him!" Jeremy whispered as Bonnie smiled.)_  
**Rebecca: **You can say what you wanna say  
What we have, you can't take  
From the truth, you can't escape  
I can tell the real, from the fake _(Rebecca was sure that once Stefan accepted who he truly was and found his piece between the animal drinker and the ripper he would come back to her but he was so set on getting Elena back that he didn't see what was in front of him. _  
**Katerina: **When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine _(Katherine was mad when she saw Elena smiling at Rebecca. How could she support the original bitch? She should support the one who had the same blood as her… Family above all right?... Well, maybe if she hadn't tried to kill her so many times…)_  
**Together: **You need to give it up  
Had about enough (enough)  
It's not hard to see (to see)  
The boy is mine (the boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
The boy is mine (the boy is mine)  
You need to give it up (ooh)  
Had about enough (had about enough)  
It's not hard to see (hes mine hes mine hes mine hes mine)  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)  
Seem to be confused (you seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
The boy is mine _(The two vampires where still circling each other and during the song it had moved to an almost predatory dance…Like watching two Alpha females fighting over the Alpha male.)_  
**Rebecca: **You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games, I won't allow  
The boy is mine, without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel _(Seeing Rebecca so sure of herself made Stefan doubt himself for a moment…Before he settled his eyes on Elena's back once again.)_  
**Katherine: **What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart  
Cause he was my love, right from the start _("Didn't know the bitch had a heart!" Damon said loud enough for everyone to hear. Elijah smiled discreetly.)_  
**Together alternatively: **_The two vampires kept on circling each other, slowly vamping out their faces, turning on the male audience._  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine oohh  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine _("Man, I don't care how bitchy they are, it's hot!" Matt whispered to Jeremy who nodded in agreement.)_  
**Rebecca: **I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
**Katerina: **He belongs to me  
**Together: **The boy is mine

They ended the song facing each other, all vamped out, snarling at each others while Stefan was looking at Elena, still wondering why she wasn't one of the persons singing this song for him. Then he reassured himself, thinking that it was probably because she didn't have to fight to claim she was his girl. He smiled.

The two vampires looked up at Stefan and since he wasn't making any sign that he was choosing one of them, they went back to their seats with their heads held high.

They were barely seated that Esther said:

"Good job girls… Now, let's see Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Sage for the next song."

The three women walked toward the computer screen to see "The first time I ever saw your face". They rolled their eyes, looked at each other in hesitation as the music started. They simply stood in front of the stage, facing the other peoples in the room, Caroline and Elena looking more nervous than the others.

**Elena: **The first time, ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes _(Elena tried not to look at anyone in particular so she didn't give false hope to any of the Salvatore brothers… She was singing for one of them, she was sure of that, but which one was it fore? She wasn't sure herself…)_  
**Caroline: **And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark, and the endless skies, my Love. _(Caroline looked at Tyler first, but before long her eyes were set on Klaus. When she realised what she was doing, she followed Elena's lead and looked into Rebecca's eyes.)_  
**Bonnie: **And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand _(Bonnie had a single tear dropping out of her eyes as she remembered her perfect time with Jeremy. Of course, the young man didn't know se was singing for him and was mocking Esther.)_  
**Caroline: **Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love _(Klaus felt a spark of joy rising inside him when he saw Caroline's hesitation. He chanced a glance at Tyler and saw the boy looking sad. He hadn't imagined it, Caroline was considering him very seriously…)_  
**Sage: **And the first time, ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine _(Sage locked eyes with Finn and smiled at him softly. She was glad he was back in the land of the living…sort of.)_  
**Sage and Bonnie: **And I knew our joy, would fill the earth  
And last, til the end of time, my Love.  
**Elena: **The first time, ever I saw _(Damon had noticed Elena's hesitation and felt the same spark of hope Klaus felt.)_  
**Together: **Your face  
Your face  
Your fa-ace  
Your face

As they finished singing, they realised most of their audience had teary eyes. Knowing the men would be very prideful about this fact, they smartly decided to ignore it and went back to their seats. Bonnie pushed her chair closer to Jeremy as Sage went to seat on Finn's lap before making out with him.

"Well, how interesting…Caroline and Elena, I think you both need to go back up there…but first, I want Damon to get something off his chest… Now, you make Elena remember what you compelled here to forget and go on stage to sing. The lyrics have been slightly changed for the situation…" Esther said as she gulped another cocktail out of nowhere that seamed to carry just as much alcohol as the ones she had drank earlier in the bar.

Damon grabbed a glass of whiskey and downed it, feeling he would need it for what he was about to do. He then went to stand in front of Elena and as she took off her necklace, he told her "I want you to remember everything I asked you to forget."

What they didn't know is that Esther had cast a spell so that everything Elena remembered appeared on the wall behind them for everyone to see and hear. They saw first when Damon gave Elena her necklace back after Rose and Trevor kidnapped her, they saw how Damon cried when he asked her to forget because he cared for his brother and her too much. Then there was a brief scene that Elena never forgot where she told Damon that maybe if she had met him first they could have had a shot… The next scene was of the night of Elena's parents' death. She now remembered that she met him first and that he had compelled her to find everything she wanted in life… She was confused…

Damon turned toward the stage and saw "Jessie's Girl becomes Steffy's girl". He had a brief amused smile and said "Sorry Stefan… Really, remember the witch is forcing me!" before he started to sing.

**Damon: **

Steffy is my bro, _Stefan looked extremely mad at being called Steffy._  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Steffy's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine _Elena blushed as everyone looked at her._  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! _Damon was looking between his brother and Elena._  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night _It seemed impossible for Elena to look any more red._  
You know I wish that I had Steffy's girl  
I wish that I had Steffy's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that? _Damon saw Katherine waving at him in a way of letting him know she was here for some play time._  
I'll play along with this charade _Damon's only focus was on Elena and she was slowly seeing how much he had changed._  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot  
'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
You know I wish that I had Steffy's girl  
I wish that I had Steffy's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?  
Like Steffy's girl  
I wish that I had Steffy's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman...  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  
Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?  
You know I wish that I had Steffy's girl  
I wish that I had Steffy's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?  
Like Steffy's girl  
I wish that I had Steffy's girl  
I want, I want Steffy's girl

As Damon finished singing, everything was tense. Stefan looked really pissed, Elena looked both touched and confused, Elijah and his brothers looked amused, Jeremy was making a mental list of pro's and con's of the two brother to decide which one he wanted with his big sister. Klaus clapped Damon on the back, letting him know it was a good performance and that he was on his side on this.

"Well, now that's the kind of soul exposing songs I wanted to see tonight…" Esther said before adding "Come now, Elena and Caroline, I haven't forgotten about you two."

Elena and Caroline were suddenly looking very pale while Damon, Stefan, Tyler and Klaus sat straighter, knowing what the two friends had in common. When they looked at the screen, the song "How will I know" appeared and they got ready to belt out the truth.

**Caroline: **There's a boy I know  
He's the one I dream of (ouh ouh) (_Caroline's eyes were travelling between Tyler and Klaus.)_  
**Elena: **Looks into my eyes  
Takes me to the clouds above  
Oh I lose control  
Can't seem to get enough, uh uh _(Elena's eyes were travelling between a worried looking Stefan and a smug looking Damon)_  
**Caroline: **When I wake from dreaming  
Tell me if it's really love _(Rebecca had to admit that Caroline would be a good addition to her family… she would look good on Klaus' arm.)_  
**Together: **Ouh, How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is so bittersweet  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak ? _Once more, a few eyes in the audience were teary. Most of them were trying to hide it. _  
**Elena: **Oh wake me unshaken,  
Wish I had you near me now, uh uh _(Stefan looked defeated, even if it was obvious that Elena was still undecided)_  
**Caroline: **Said that no mistaking,  
What I feel is really love _(Tyler's look mirrored Stefan's.)_  
**Together: **If he loves me  
If he loves me  
If he loves me  
If he loves me not  
How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
**Caroline: **I fall in love whenever we meet _(Lately, very time Klaus had come to try and win her over it was like she was falling in love for the first time…every time…)_  
**Together: **I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things _Both girls turned toward Sage, who was the most experienced woman in the room._  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
**Elena: **I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
**Together: **Falling in love is so bittersweet  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak ?  
Oh, how will I know  
How will I know  
Hey, how will I know (ooh)  
How will I know

The two girls dried their tears and went back to their seats, glaring in Esther's way. The witch looked even more wasted than earlier as she said:

"Now how about some answers for those girls? Klaus, Damon, you two go up there now!" She said in a surprisingly clear voice for someone so drunk. As they stood up she looked at Jeremy and said "Oh, your hair is so cool…they're all shiny…" She was still smoking and it was obviously very effective.

The two vampires looked at each other in apprehension before walking on stage. Looking at the computer screen they saw "I'm the only one" and they smiled at each other. They were getting their respective girls! The music started just as they faced the girl of their dreams.

**Damon: **Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell _("Just like the place you're both heading in!" Matt muttered in support of his friend Tyler.)_  
**Klaus: **I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you _Caroline and Elena were blushing now, trying to find a way to get the attention away from them._  
**Damon: **Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong _Elena remembered that Damon could always tell when she was lying about being fine or not…_  
**Together: **But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you _Damon had proved that by now._  
And I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run _Both Elena and Caroline felt like this verse was for them…_  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one  
**Klaus: **Please baby can't you see  
I'm trying to explain  
**Damon: **I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today _("I never thought I'd used this word while related to Klaus and Damon but this is kind of cute…" Bonnie said to no one in particular.)_  
**Klaus: **Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong  
**Together: **But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
And I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one  
Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong  
**Damon: **But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
**Klaus: **And I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
**Together: **It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one  
Yeah  
**Klaus: **And I'm the only one  
**Damon: **Who'll drown in my desire for you  
**Together: **It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one  
Yeah

Caroline and Elena were both stunned. They both had been very open about their feelings for them and the two girls seemed very close to making their decision. Knowing they needed some time, the boys went back to their respective seats, letting the girls decide if they wanted to come to them or not.

"Good, very good…Now I think I want to see all of my male children on that scene… I wanted to have this song by Stefan and Damon, but I had to make a choice didn't I? Now, come on boy, faster…" Esther said like she was talking to toddlers instead of grown men.

As the four brothers walked to the computer, they saw "Somebody that I used to know" written and the two that knew the song frowned. They stood on the stage awkwardly and sang.

**Elijah: **Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die _He looked at Klaus while singing his verses._  
**Klaus: **Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember _Rebecca understood that this song would be hard for her brothers; Esther was forcing them to deal with their problems._  
**Finn: **You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end  
Always the end _Sage gave her love an encouraging smile._  
**Kol: **So, when we found that we could not make sense  
Well, you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over _It was obvious it was about the times when Klaus had daggered him._  
**Elijah, Finn and Kol: **But you didn't have to cut me off _They were now all facing Klaus._  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing _Klaus looked like he truly regrets things._  
And I don't even need your love _It was a lie and they all knew it._  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough _Obviously being put in a coffin like you don't matter has got to hurt right?_  
**Klaus: **No, you didn't have to stoop so low _He was looking at Elijah, thinking of when his brother first left him._  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number _Some vampires he didn't know had come during the night to take Elijah's clothes, not leaving an address._  
I guess that I don't need, that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know _It was true, they were brother but didn't really knew each other that well anymore…_  
**Kol and Finn: **Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
**Elijah: **Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
**Finn: **Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over _There was so many of them…_  
**Kol: **But had me believing it was always something that I'd done _Klaus had a gift to blame other people for his mistakes._  
**Elijah, Kol, and Finn: **But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say _It was a very tiring thing to do._  
**Klaus: **You said that you could let it go _They did say they would try and forgive him._  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know  
**Together: **But you didn't have to cut me off _They were all looking at each other…_  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing _They had all given up on each others…_  
And I don't even need your love _Stefan and Damon had been eying each other during the whole song… It was about them too.  
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
**Kol: **No, you didn't have to stoop so low _Damon had done low things to his brothers, and falling for Elena was one of them._  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need, that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
**Elijah: **Somebody, (I used to know)  
Somebody  
**Finn: **Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
**Klaus: **Somebody, (I used to know)  
Somebody  
**Kol: **Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
I used to know  
**Together: **That I used to know  
I used to know  
Somebody

The song had been intense for everyone. Stefan and Damon were still eyeing each other as the Mickealson brothers hugged briefly before going back to their seats, feeling closer to each other already.

"Well, now boys, was that so hard? Since we are into brothers bonding, then I'd like to see the good looking Salvatore brothers on stage for the next song." Esther said while looking at something on the opposite wall.

The two brothers walked on stage while they kept on eyeing each other up. When they saw "Fighter" on the computer screen, they rolled their eyes but stood facing each other.

**Stefan: **After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger_ Everyone knew that Damon hadn't been tender on his little brother for the last 145 years._  
**Damon: **Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride _Now Damon was reminding everyone that Stefan wasn't all angel either. He had hurt him just as much, and before Damon did anything._  
**Stefan: **But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame  
After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that _Damon smirked slightly, he had done a lot of that…_  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I want to say thank you  
Cause it _Elijah glanced at Klaus and they smiled softly at each other. The four of them could have been singing this also._  
**Damon: **'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
**Stefan: **Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
**Damon: **Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
**Stefan: **After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
**Damon: **'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I want to say thank you  
Cause it  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
**Stefan: **Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
**Together:** How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
**Damon: **Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me  
**Together: **I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough  
**Stefan: **'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
**Damon: **It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
**Stefan: **Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
**Together: **So thanks for making me a fighter  
**Damon: **You thought I would forget, _He was obviously thinking about Stefan forcing him to change._  
**Stefan: **But I remember  
**Damon**: 'Cause I remember  
**Stefan: **I remember  
You thought I would forget, _The memory of Damon killing Lexi came to his mind._  
But I remember  
**Damon:** 'Cause I remember  
I remember  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
**Stefan: **It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
**Damon: **Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

"Well, that was hot boys!" Katherine said as she clapped enthusiastically.

"Shut up bitch!" Damon said as he pushed past her and back to his seat. To say the truth, all the women in the room were a little turned on by now…

"Now I think Caroline and Elena need to come back on stage and make up their mind once and for all!" Esther said.

It's reluctantly that the two friends came back on stage. As they passed the computer they saw "Go your own way" written and knew it was time for them to let the boys they didn't chose go. They went to stand on stage. Elena was in front of Stefan and Caroline in front of Tyler. Both boys looked nervous, knowing this would end up being a sentence.  
**Together: **Loving you _Both Stefan and Tyler sat up straighter in their seats._  
Isn't the right thing to do _Klaus and Damon sat up taller too, showing they were paying attention._  
**Caroline: **How can I ever change the things  
That I feel _She was telling him that she didn't feel the same for him anymore…and that she now loved another…_  
**Elena: **If I could  
Maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me _Elena was referring to all the times Stefan had refused to see things her way, to understand her need for freedom and fun. He refused to accept the Elena she used to be before her parents died, the one that liked to have fun._  
**Together: **You can go your own way _Both girls looked like they were having fun._  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day _Matt seamed to regret his past with Elena even more in times like this…_  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way _Jeremy enjoyed seeing his sister have fun like that and if he had to admit it, he always like Damon best… Stefan seemed to be hiding something, he had the whole "Too good to be true" going on._  
**Elena: **Tell me why  
Everything turned around _Elena looked sorry for Stefan but she couldn't help how she felt for Damon._  
Packing up  
Shacking up is all you wanna do _Damon had to admit he was a little turned on by the way Elena was letting his brother down._  
**Caroline: **If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
Open up  
Everything's waiting for you _Tyler knew, deep down, that Caroline wouldn't have been happy spending forever with him. _  
**Together: **You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
**Caroline: **Another lonely day  
**Together: **You can go your own way  
**Elena: **Go your own way  
**Caroline: **You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
**Elena: **You can call it  
Another lonely day  
**Caroline: **Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
**Together: **Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
**Elena: **You can go your own way  
**Caroline: **Go your own way  
**Together: **You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way

As they finished, both Tyler and Stefan had a sad look on their face but they seemed to understand the choice they made. Damon and Klaus both had big bright smiles and weren't even trying to hide it.

Caroline and Elena went down the stage with a little more hesitation than they were used to. Should they go back to their seats or directly to the vampire they had chosen? They didn't have to ponder too much because Klaus and Damon had brought their respective seats next to theirs. The two girls made their way to their seats in their new location and smiled at the men they had chosen. As they were about to speak, Esther talked:

"Yes, that was great… Let's move on now… I believe Bonnie wants to sing a little something."

"No I don't!" Bonnie said immediately. Everyone smiled.

"Now, don't make me threaten to kill anybody to push you up there…and YES, you have to do it alone." Esther said with a smile that showed the woman was drunk and high. As she walked on stage, taking the long way, she looked at the stage to see "Best Friend's Brother" written on the screen. She paled. She had heard that song on the TV show Victorious a few days ago. Now was time to admit that she still wanted Jeremy…

**Bonnie looking at Elena: **

I call you up  
When I know  
He's at home _Elena was in her seat with Damon's arm around her shoulder and her head on his. _  
**Bonnie looking at Jeremy:**  
I jump out  
Of my skin  
When he picks  
Up the phone _Bonnie smiled at the memories of all the times this actually happened. _  
**Bonnie looking alternatively at Elena and Jeremy:**  
Why can't I tell  
If he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
**Bonnie looking at Elena:**  
I know it's strange  
I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?  
**Bonnie looking at Jeremy:**  
I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know  
**Bonnie dancing on stage:**  
Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
and Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB BFB  
My best friend's brother  
My best friend's brother _Jeremy was shocked and turned on by Bonnie's dance and confession. He was ready to cut her song short and bring her down on his lap but Esther gave him a look that meant she wouldn't let him to it._  
**Bonnie looking at Elena:**  
I kinda think  
That I might  
Be his type  
'Cause when you're not around,  
He's not acting too shy  
**Bonnie looking between Elena and Jeremy:**  
Sometimes I feel  
Like he might  
Make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do  
**Bonnie looking at Caroline: **  
I know it's strange  
I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?  
I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know _Caroline had moved from her chair to Klaus' lap and gave her witchy friend a big smile._  
**Bonnie dancing on stage:**  
Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
and Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB  
BFB  
My best friend's brother  
My best friend's brother  
**Bonnie looking at Elena:**  
'Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know  
What I mean  
If you weren't  
related  
**Bonnie dancing and looking at Jeremy:**  
Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
and Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB  
BFB  
My best friend's brother  
My best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother  
My best friend's brother

Jeremy was stuck with his mouth open. Bonnie had told everyone she wanted him and that was hot. Shaking himself he stood up and opened his arms for her to come into. She rushed toward him and they kissed each other.

Damon and Klaus used to temporary distraction to kiss their new girl. Esther was busy trying to catch some invisible flying thing and when she realised that nobody was singing she said:

"Well, now how about we get some closure for Rebecca and Stefan…Come on you too, on stage, now!" She barked to cover up from her present state.

The two ancient lovers met in front of the computer and saw "Need you now". Rebecca smiled and Stefan rolled his eyes. They faced each other and started to sing with the music.

**Rebecca:**  
Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
**Rebecca and Stefan:**  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**Stefan:**  
Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
**Rebecca and Stefan:**  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
woah woaaah.  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all  
It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Ooo, baby, I need you now

They were still facing each other when the music ended. Their faces were inches from each others and they were about to kiss when Esther started to clap slowly. It broke the 'spell' and send them both back to their seats. However, Stefan moved his chair to be next to the blond original he remembered from the 20's. Maybe he could be happy with her after all.

"You know, I love those pretty couple songs, so how about we see Bonnie and Jeremy up there now? I'm sure they'll do very good!" Esther said as she drank another very colourful drink that spread the smell of Vodka all around the room. When the couple go on stage, still holding hands, they saw on the computer screen "No air" and smiled. They faced each other, never letting go of the other's hand and started to sing:

**Together: **If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
**Bonnie: **Oh  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**Together: **Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air _("It's exactly how I feel at the moment!" Damon said as he kissed softly Elena's cheek. She turned toward him and smiled back before kissing him on the corner of his mouth. Then she turned back toward her brother and her friend singing in front of them.)_  
**Bonnie: **Got me out here in the water so deep  
**Jeremy: **Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**Together: **No air, air – No _("I wouldn't go this far but the air is definitely easier to breath when you are around!" Klaus whispered tenderly in Caroline's ear. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek before going back to watching Bonnie and Jeremy singing.)_  
No air, air - No  
No air, air - No  
No air, air  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
**Bonnie: **But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care _("It's a good description of how I felt when you were in that coffin…" Sage said to Finn. He just held her closer to him as he kissed her neck, promising her never to leave her again.)_  
**Jeremy: **So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)  
**Bonnie: **Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
**Jeremy: **It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
**Bonnie: **If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)  
It's no air, no air (No - No)  
**Together: **No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air  
**Jeremy: **Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
**Bonnie: **Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)  
It's no air, no air (No - No)  
**Together: **Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)  
It's no air, no air (No - No)  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
You got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No Air (No)  
No Air (No - No)  
No Air  
No Air  
No Air

The song had been very cute and everyone had been touched by it. The couples were even closer to each other, even the ones who had just gotten together and still had some talking to do. Esther stood up and walked, if you could call that walking, toward the stage. She had an empty martini glass in her hand and put it down on the way. She missed the table and the glass smashed on the floor.

"Rebecca, I'd like you to join me up here for this one please…" she was speaking in a weak voice and it was obvious to everyone that the witch's end was coming closer. Rebecca stood up and, with supportive glances from everyone in the room; she went to stand by her mother. On the screen was "Somewhere". The two women stood on the stage, facing the audience but not each others.

**Together: **There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
**Esther: **Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us Somewhere.  
There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
**Rebecca: **Time together with time to spare,  
Time to look,

**Esther: **time to care,  
**Together: **Someday! Somewhere. _They both turned to face each others. _  
**Esther: **We'll find a new way of living,  
**Rebecca: **We'll find a way of forgiving  
**Esther: **Somewhere.  
There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
**Together: **Hold my hand and we're half way there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow, Someday, Somewhere!

Both mother and daughter were now facing each others with tears running down their cheeks. Rebecca's brothers were also moved and teary. Elena was touched for another reason…The whole song she imagined herself singing this same song with Isobel… Someday… Somewhere… Somehow, Damon guessed what was troubling Elena and hugged her close to his side.

Elena wasn't the only one thinking she could have sung this one with her mother, Bonnie did too. Caroline was the only one of them who still had time to find that "Somewhere". The three friends exchanged a sad look before moving their eyes back towards the stage.

While Rebecca walked back to her seat, Esther stayed where she was standing. She changed the music to one last song. It was "I was here". She didn't say anything; she just smiled softly toward her children before she started to sing with the music.

**Esther walking around the stage:**  
I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that, and something that I left behind  
**Towards her children: **

When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember, so they won't forget _Every one in the room suddenly understood that it was her goodbye song. She was leaving right after this._  
**On the wall behind her, images of her past as human with her children appear, Rebecca gets her phone out and film them.**  
I was here... _Esther and Mickeal hugging happily after she found out she was pregnant._  
I lived, I loved _Esther holding a baby Finn in her arms._  
I was here... _Finn making his first step with the help of Mickeal while Esther is pregnant with Elijah._  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted _Esther pregnant with little Finn and little Elijah playing in the dirt._  
And it was more than I thought it would be _Mickeal holding baby Klaus proudly and showing him to his two big brothers. _  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know _Rebecca being a baby with her big brother._  
I was here... _Esther's tears of happiness running down her cheek as she looks at her first daughter._**  
She looks at her children, images are still flowing.**  
I want to say I lived each day, until I died _Kol as a baby being introduced to his siblings._  
I know that I let something in, somebody's life _Henrik's introduction to his siblings._  
The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave _Rebecca and Kol throwing water at each others._  
That I made a difference and this world will see _Esther telling all of her children a story as they are seated all around her._  
**She looks at each of her children turn by turn:**  
I was here... _Esther walking in the village when they were human._  
I lived, I loved  
I was here... _Esther grounding Finn for staying out too late one night._  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be _Esther hugging Klaus._  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know _Esther hugging Kol._  
I was here... _Esther hugging Elijah._  
I lived, I loved _Esther kissing Mickeal._  
I was here... _Esther hugging Finn._  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted _Esther telling an 11 years old Rebecca why she was bleeding._  
And it was more than I thought it would be _Esther hugging Henrik close to her as he cried._  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know _Henrik and his big brother playing._  
I was here... _Elijah and Klaus fighting with swords._  
I just want them to know  
That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone to happiness  
Left this world a little better just because..._ Esther surrounded by all of her grown up children on the last full moon they all lived together as humans with Henrik._  
I was here...  
I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here... _Esther changing Mickeal into a true hunter._  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be _Esther crying as she put the curse on Klaus._  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here  
I lived, I loved _Esther surrounded by all of her children 6 months after Henrik's birth, reading stories and laughing…_  
I was here...  
I did, I've done  
I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here...  
I did, I've done  
I was here _Esther and Mickeal deciding were they would build their house._

As she sang the very last note, she took a second to look at her children. They all had tears in their eyes. She smiled softly at them like she used to do when they were little kids and closed her eyes for the last time. Esther's body dropped on the floor, dead. It was over.

Katerina is the only one who went to check of she was really dead. She looked up and said with a smile:

"Ding dong, the witch is dead!"

"If you start singing that song I'm shoot you!" Elijah said.

"Don't you want to sing a munchkin?" She replied with her usual playful smile.

"So that's it? She helps us to deal with everything that was wrong in our lives and she just dies, resolving our biggest problem yet?" Rebecca asked.

"Apparently…well, I'm hungry, who wants some Pizza? I'm paying!" Klaus said as he got his cell phone out, ready to order pizza for everyone in the room.

* * *

_**I know I should be finishing what i've started but i had this on my mind and if i hadn't done it it would have kept me from writing more of them... I've got several others on my mind... Most of them funnier than this one... most of them involving Damon (maybe that's why they're so fun!)**_

_**What did you think of this? Liked it? Hated it? A little review please?**_

_**I put an important poll on my profile page. I can't finish Klaus' twilight if you don't answer it!**_

_**Thanks for reading me!**_

_**I love all of my readers and reviews are love!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	2. AN - please read

**_Hello dear readers and followers,_**

**_Please check out my new story "_****_Candy's twilight_****_". _**

**_It's a Candy Candy story where Carlisle is Candy's biological father. He finds out about it after changing Edward and soon finds her. _**

**_NOT a Edward/Candy pairing. Bella will definitely be there later. _**

**_Please give it a chance and review the story to tell me what you think._**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
